Hard disk drive (HDD) systems typically include one or more data storage disks with concentric tracks containing information. A transducing head carried by a slider is used to read from and write to a data track on a disk, wherein each slider has an air bearing surface that is supportable by a cushion of air generated by one of the rotating disks. The slider is carried by an arm assembly that includes an actuator arm and a suspension assembly, which can include a separate gimbal structure or can integrally form a gimbal.
In more particularity, many disk drives include a transducer that “flies” only a few nanometers above a rotating disk surface. The transducer is mounted in a slider assembly which has a contoured surface. When the disk is at rest, the air bearing slider is in contact with the disk. During operation, the disk rotates at high speed, and an air bearing force is produced by pressurization of the air as it flows between the disk and slider. This air force acts upon a lower air bearing surface of the slider and generates a lift force directing the slider away from the disk and against a load beam causing the slider to fly at an ultra-low height above the disk. Thus, the air force prevents unintentional contact between the transducer and the disk and also provides a very narrow clearance between the slider transducer and the rotating disk. This allows a high density of magnetic data to be transferred and reduces wear and damage. The height at which the read/write head of a slider is positioned above a rotating disk when no reading or writing is taking place is known as the passive fly height, which height is decreased to an operational clearance when reading and/or writing is taking place
Because the demand for disk storage systems with large storage capacities is increasing, the density of concentric data tracks on disks is increasing, which in turn requires that the air bearing gap between the transducing head and the rotating disk be reduced to even lower flying heights. During operation of the magnetic data storage and retrieval system, the transducing head is positioned in close proximity to the magnetic media. A distance between the transducer and the media is preferably small enough to allow for writing to and reading from a magnetic medium having a large a real density, and great enough to prevent contact between the magnetic media and the transducer. As the average flying height of the slider decreases, the transducer achieves greater resolution between the individual data bit locations on the disk. Therefore, operational flying height is one of the most critical parameters of magnetic recording.
Part to part variation in manufacturing processes can cause a distribution in fly height for a given head-disk interface design. Many factors impose restrictions on passive fly heights that can be achieved, including changes in ambient conditions, manufacturing and processing variations in the components, and maximum temperature limits of the head itself. In particular, the passive fly height distribution has a maximum limit for high flying heads due to degraded head reliability caused by the high temperatures generated by heat actuators of the head that are activated to modify the head to achieve a desired operational clearance. This limit constrains the allowed design space and can reduce factory yields because heads with too high of a passive fly height are not usable and are generally scrapped, which can greatly reduce yields. Thus, a need exists for an air bearing slider design which is adjustable to achieve a constant, ultra-low transducer flying height, despite certain mechanical limitations.